<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>soothing by ohjustpeachy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222142">soothing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/pseuds/ohjustpeachy'>ohjustpeachy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo Fills [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Steve Rogers Feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/pseuds/ohjustpeachy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve discovers that the arc reactor has a sound.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo Fills [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>soothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay I had never tried to write an actual, 100-word drabble before and it's so hard keeping it so concise! But it was fun picking and choosing words and moving them around!</p><p>This was inspired by a tweet i saw about Steve enjoying the sound.</p><p>Title: soothing<br/>Collaborator Name: peachy<br/>Card Number: 4017<br/>Link:https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222142<br/>Square Filled: A1/writing format: drabble<br/>Ship/Main Pairing: stevetony<br/>Rating: G<br/>Major Tags: fluff, drabble<br/>Summary: Steve realizes that the arc reactor has a sound.<br/>Word Count: 100!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony's arc reactor has a sound, Steve realizes. You can't hear it unless you're close enough, but it emits a kind of soft, gentle whirring. </p><p>It's nice, Steve decides. He's not usually so close to Tony; probably he shouldn't be this close to him now, but, well.</p><p>Tony fell asleep on him during a movie and Steve didn't have the heart to move him, not even when his arm fell asleep. Tony shifts without waking and Steve smiles at the soft, contented sigh that slips from his lips. </p><p>Steve decides he can listen to the reactor hum a little longer.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>